Sr Juez
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ser un buen, justo y honorable juez... puede ser muy estresante y siempre tienes que buscar la forma de liberar el estrés. Aunque esa forma sea ilegal. (AU)


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Ni idea por que se me ocurrió la historia._**

* * *

 ** _Sr. Juez._**

-Su señoría. Mi cliente exige un trato justo -el hombre hizo una pausa- entienda que las repercusiones mediáticas pudieron alterar el juicio imparcial de los integrantes de la corte y...

-¿Entiende usted, abogado, que su cliente está aquí por un grabe delito contra la vida humana? -pregunto sereno el magistrado- Su cliente trato a un ser humano peor que un animal, no dio señal de piedad al realizar la cobarde acción de escape luego de embestir con su vehículo -Miro los papeles en que había tomado algunas notas- un menor de edad, ha quedado invalido de por vida...

-Su señoría... -Comenzó el abogado, mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.- Sugiero que...

-No sugiera nada -El juez cerro los ojos- ¿Es padre abogado? -El hombre no dijo nada- Se lo pondré así, digamos que alguno de sus hijos (dios no lo quiera) sale a andar en bicicleta. Un auto deportivo toma a gran velocidad una esquina y enviste a su hijo, lo deja abandonado en el suelo a su suerte. -El abogado no dijo nada- Que haría usted: si tuviera al responsable de que su hijo quede en silla de ruedas toda su vida... ¿Lo dejaría pasar? -El hombre tomo su martillo- Se levanta la sesión hasta mañana las nueve de la mañana, ahí daré a conocer mi veredicto.

-Juez Griffo- Una periodista no tardó en darle alcance- ¿Qué opinión tiene sobre el caso de...?

-Señorita... -Miro el gafete- Aquila- Lo pensó un momento- Entienda que muchos de los casos que vienen a parar a mi despacho, varios de los últimos tienen el delicado detalle de haber menores involucrados. -Miro atentamente a la mujer- Entienda que mi deber es velar por el debido ejercimiento de las leyes. Y como bien sabe, la justicia prefiere dejar a 100 hombres culpables libres antes que encerrar a un inocente.

-Entendido, en cuanto ah...

-Señorita Aquila. -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- Si gusta, cuando me desocupe de todos estos casos, le daré la entrevista que tanto desea.

-Gracias, Juez Griffo, usted es todo un ejemplo para la justicia de este país. -Dijo la mujer mientras le estrechaba la mano al honorable juez de la nación- En opinión de muchos, debería de haber más jueces como usted en el palacio de justicia.

-Me siento muy honrado de recibir esas palabras -dijo el hombre de cabellera plata antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su despacho.

* * *

Tenía 35 casos abiertos, de los cuales solo estaba seguro de la sentencia de 31... Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de dejarle cuatro más en su escritorio. Él era un juez imparcial, no miraba la televisión y tampoco leía los diarios. Prefería escuchar el parloteo de los peritos de causa, a fin de cuentas estos eran la voz de las evidencias. Entre los casos que había recibido, estaba el de un joven que había sido dado por desaparecido. Las interrogantes rodeaban al padre adoptivo del joven de 18 años y a compañeros del instituto... Según el informe, el chico había ido con unos amigos a un disco a festejar sus dieciocho. La declaración del padre, estipulaba que este no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de ir a una disco.

Hacía tres meses de la desaparición del joven, se había encontrado prendas ensangrentadas cerca de la casa del muchacho desaparecido. Las cuales, debido al daño debido a la exposición del medio ambiente hizo imposible la extracción de ADN. Hasta el momento, el caso seguía abierto con el rotulo de "averiguación de paradero". Sin duda algún colega se había dado por vencido o no tenía interés en hacerse cargo de una causa "simple" y había hecho circular el caso por otras oficinas.

Estuvo hasta muy entrada la noche en la oficina, cinco horas antes del juicio se retiró a su departamento para dormir un poco y ducharse.

La sentencia hacia el responsable que un niño de nueve años quedara en silla de ruedas de por vida, fue la máxima que se podía otorgar en esos casos: 50 años de prisión sin posibilidad de ser excarcelado. Y teniendo en cuenta que el infractor era la clase de hombre que no podría sobrevivir a una prisión, supuso que era lo mismo que mandarlo a pudrirse hasta su muerte en un pabellón mal oliente de una cárcel federal.

* * *

Llego el muy ansiado viernes por la noche, quería ir a su casa de fin de semana en las afueras de esa ciudad aglomerada... En medio de los silenciosos bosques, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que había estado pasando esos días. Olvidarse que era un juez federal, olvidarse y desconectarse de los dramas de otros... Solo quería ser él por tres noches y dos días.

Cerró su oficina y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo, camino a su modesta casa en el bosque apago su celular. Todos sabían que los fines de semana el juez Minos Griffo colgaba el hábito y se desaparecía para recargar baterías.

Y dado que era el excelentísimo juez de la nación Minos Griffo, él que nunca dejaba ir al culpable y jamás apresaba al inocente, nadie se atrevería a ir a molestarle. Todo buen juez se merecía ser dejado tranquilo.

Una vez en su hermosa y modesta residencia en el bosque, en lo más profundo del bosque, donde solo los animales silvestres (y él) parecían querer aventurarse a ir. Se sintió completamente en paz, completamente libre de ser él mismo. Llego a su residencia y conecto la luz, nunca la dejaba conectada por miedo a que un corto circuito le quitara su refugio de paz y libertad espiritual.

Entro a la residencia y se quitó los lustrosos zapatos, no los iba a necesitar hasta el lunes, y se calzo unas zapatillas deportivas muy gastadas. En su opinión ese par malgastado era más como que cualquier otra cosa... Se fue a la cocina y saco un poco de comida no perecedera de la despensa... Preparo unos emparedados a los que agrego un vaso con agua repleto hasta casi el borde. Puso todo bien acomodado en una bandeja de latón y comenzó a caminar por la casa silbando una vieja melodía de su infancia.

* * *

-Supongo que estas hambriento... -Dijo mientras ponía la charola en el piso- Hoy justo recibí tu caso... -Amplio su cruel sonrisa, mientras miraba con sadismo a la persona que tenía encadenada en el sótano de su morada... Una vez pasada una compuerta de hierro e ingresado a una habitación con paneles anti acústicos. Claro está, él no cometería los errores que tenían los idiotas que iban a parar a su corte.

-Déjeme ir... o máteme de una vez. -Suplico el joven, estaba sentado en un rincón temblando de frio... Estaba muy flaco, lo que su captor le daba no había sido suficiente para sostener su antigua masa muscular.

-¿Y perderme la diversión de tu compañía? -Pregunto burlón, mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa- Y ni hablar de la melodía de tus huesos al romperse. -Se acercó al muchacho y le tomo burlón del rostro- O no, sin duda... a ti no te dejare ir... -Hizo una pausa- Albafica.

Nadie, nunca jamás, buscaría a ese muchacho en su residencia. Él no tenía nada que ver con ese muchacho, solo había pasado una madrugada por una calle solitaria y lo había visto caminar hacia su morada. Sin testigos, sin nadie que dijera del auto negro que envistió al muchacho y luego lo subió al asiento trasero, mientras el conductor prometía llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

Nadie había visto ese arrebato de locura momentánea, ese arrebato que le había hecho pisar el acelerador y envestir al joven. Nadie.

NADIE, buscaría a la víctima en la casa del juez.

Y el juez, no demoraría en dar como muerto al joven a pesar que estuviera vivo.

Total, era el justo juez Minos Griffo... El juez que protegía a la víctima y no al victimario. El juez favorito de la nación y el favorito siempre tiene la razón.

Incluso cuando no la tiene.

Una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el joven atino a cubrirse con sus brazos, cuando el mayor dejó caer su mano una vez más sobre él… Le llevo un tiempo, pero el ruido del hueso roto se dejó oír. Estaba muy estresado y de alguna manera, el ruido del hueso roto lo aliviaba, y el señor juez tenía que aliviar su gran estrés.

Si no liberaba su estrés, podria cometer errores a la hora de dar veredictos. Y un buen juez, siempre da el veredicto correcto.

 ** _¿Fin?_**


End file.
